


Just Today

by KilluCoulomb



Series: All the defects of a perfect man [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a song, Broke College student Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, College, Falling In Love, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: "Today, I need you. With any mood, with any smile. Today, only your presence will make me happy. Just today."Or the one where Kuroo is a lovestruck mess pining for Yaku.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: All the defects of a perfect man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588522
Kudos: 94





	Just Today

**Author's Note:**

> I made this based on a song I love. The lyrics are translated to English and appear mostly in the last paragraph. The song is 'Só hoje - Jota Quest'   
> I'm a mess for Kuroyaku and I miss them a lot.

Kuroo felt his head aching, his stomach complaining of hunger, his whole body felt as if it was made of lead. It's been a hard day.   
College's been getting in his head lately, exams, papers, essays, classes and more classes, teachers with no will to live taking out their frustrations on young people who miraculously decided they would study biochemistry forever. As if that was possible.   
Sometimes he could still hear their voices in his sleep. 

It's annoying, to say the least.   
Today was Friday, the day he usually would relax after arriving home and doing the house chores. Living alone made Kuroo appreciate silence and peace more than he ever thought he would. Nevertheless, today Kuroo couldn't find peace inside his small apartment. 

He sighed while leaning back on the sofa, the cacophony of voices coming from Boring TV show #3 intensifying his soon-to-be migraine. Kuroo turned it off and glanced at his phone, opened the contact list, pausing on a name.   
'Yakkun.'  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow at his own idea. Yaku studies with him and is probably home by now.   
Yaku, ironically, meant relief for Kuroo. Yes, they bicker at every given opportunity about the silliest things, have an obsession with teasing each other and a need to turn every single thing they did I to a competition. That's what Kenma and Shibayama said when Kuroo asked why they never hung out with the duo. It may seem stressful and all, but Kuroo liked it.

Kuroo liked those afternoons spent with Yaku, inside that one coffee shop Yaku found that made the best cheesecake Kuroo ever tried. And he didn't even like cheesecake that much. He liked seeing Yaku sigh at his dumb jokes and roll his eyes to answer with something like "at least it is better than the Physics one". Kuroo liked the ways Yaku smiled at him. There were many subtle differences he could show in a single smile. When he was uncomfortable, he glanced away and smiled weakly. When it was soft and genuine, Yaku would show the feeling through his eyes, that shined with affection, while exhibiting the tiniest curve on his lips.

Yaku could be ill-tempered sometimes. He didn't have that much patience, and it decreased lots when he had to look up to the person he's talking too. Maybe he had a complex?   
That thought made Kuroo snort. Of course not. Yaku was one of the most confident people he knew. He admired that in him. Yaku shined with pride to support the people around him. He did that since they played together in high school. A talent Kuroo envied. 

Staring at the name in his phone, Kuroo noticed his body was a bit less tense. Damn Yaku, he could do that without even having the intention. Kuroo smiled, pressing at the call button. 

"Kuroo?" Yaku's voice answer at the other side of the line. 

"Hey, Yakkun! Are you free right now? I wanna go eat" Kuroo said, nonchalantly. 

"At the Cafe near the book store?" 

"Be there in 20 minutes. Don't be late" Kuroo teased. 

"I'll be waiting" he could almost see Yaku's smirk.   
His stress was almost full gone just thinking about seeing Yaku again. 

These casual meetings had a special meaning to Kuroo. It was their thing, their safe space. With each other. It eased the feeling of fear that invaded his heart when thinking about the way Yaku's sweet laugh and snarky jokes made his chest filled with warmth. 

Love? Really?  
Kuroo didn't have much experience with love, he never gave it that much importance anyway, it seemed such a magical and irrealistic feeling. Someone's pheromones made your brain start a bunch of chemical reactions that produced neurotransmitters that made you feel what we call "joy". Dopamine, Serotonin, etc.   
Well wasn't that little four letter word turning his world upside down?  
Realizing he was in love with his high school best friend wasn't hard. He needed a single sentence from Kenma to open his eyes.   
"I think you're in love with Yaku-san." His friend said in a bothered tune after Kuroo told him about how awkward he's been feeling near Yaku lately. 

"I wanna kiss your lips in a way that makes you laugh like you do when we talk. I wanna taste them to see if they have the bitter black coffee flavor or the sweetness from that cinnamon roll you order every week we go to the place you like" Kuroo caught himself thinking when Yaku came to his mind.   
Sappy, huh? 

Yaku did that to him. He made Kuroo turn into the sappiest lovestruck mess. That little shit. He made Kuroo look like a weirdo asking what brand of fabric softener he used because Kuroo wanted to know where did that delicious scent his clothes exhaled came from. Yeah, Kuroo was an idiot. Yaku gave the name to him anyway. It isn't the same, though. 

Yaku probably knew the power he had. He knows Kuroo has problems to sleep and sends him a message with 'If you're awake this late I'mma beat you up tomorrow. Rest, dumbass'. Does Yaku realize he has to be awake to send messages? 

Kuroo couldn't really handle all that anymore. Slowly, the afternoons with Yaku started to become more and more necessary. Only a glimpse of his reassuring gaze was enough.   
Just today, he needed Yaku with him. He needed him there, with any of his smiles, with any of his moods. He needed to take him home this time, look at the eyes full of easy and light promises, kiss the lips he desired for so much time.   
Just today, Kuroo needed to hear Yaku saying he's the one that keeps him awake at night, that Kuroo is an idiot and does everything wrong.   
Just today, he needs any exaggerated sentence or complaint from Yaku, just to make him feel happy to be alive, to be with him. To forget his worries and sleep peacefully.   
Just today he needs to hug him, to tell him how much he loves him, to find him doesn't matter where he is.   
Only Yaku's presence will make Kuroo happy. Just today.


End file.
